An Unexpected Turn of Events
by DefintionOfSass
Summary: The story of what happens once Kel and Dom are faced with the reality of their feelings for one another. Kel is being forced to stay in Corus by orders of the king, Dom and Third Company are lazing about the castle awaiting new orders and Neal is trying and failing miserably to bring the two together. (Post Lady Knight) -TEMPORARILY ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Turn of Events

Kel/Dom fluff fanfic

I own nothing. This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't judge too harshly. Gracias for reading!

Chapter 1

The muffled _thump_ of the practice sword soundly hitting the wooden post gave Lady Knight Keladry of Mindeland only the slightest bit of satisfaction. She had been practicing for hours, paying no attention to the new blister forming on the inside crease of her thumb, or the hot, sticky sweat trailing down from her neck and drenching the light cotton tunic she had donned. The war against the Scanrans was newly over, and like everyone else, Kel had assumed she would return to her post as commander of New Haven after her old knight master Lord Raoul and best friend Nealan of Queenscove's weddings that had taken place as soon as most of the fighting was over. However, this was not the case. The king had decided that the Lady Knight and her small band loyal animals were to return to Corus for the time being, giving the refugees of New Hope a chance to thrive on their own. Kel had felt the internal battle wage inside her as soon as she had read the letter delivered by Lord Wyldon the previous week. She had been proud that the King had wanted to give her refugees the room to grow that they might flourish and grow stronger and maybe even become an actual town after the heartache that the war had brought to so many of them. On the other hand, she felt uneasy. There were still bandits and rouge Scanrans who had broken off after the defeat of Blayce and his killing machines, roaming the lands. After the fall of Haven Keladry had been hesitant to leave them to their own devices for too long. She had made the gods a silent promise to do whatever they would need of her if she managed to rescue them from the fate that Blayce had for them after he had ordered their kidnapping in order to fuel his killing machines.

 _Apparently the King had other plans_ , Kel thought bitterly as she stopped long enough to wipe the sweat from her eyes before returning to the task at hand. Her year mate and friend Merric of Hollyrose and his squad of thirty men had been permitted to stay and help train the refugees in combat and the defense of their keep, but Kel was not sure that would be enough to keep them safe. Which was why Kel was now in the outdoor practice arena, endlessly whacking away her anger towards the king in the blistering heat for hours.

"Pretending that post is a certain Sir Meathead?" a voice casually drawled from behind her. Kel froze mid stroke and turned around. The man to whom the voice belonged pretended to raise his hands and back away from her. "Or maybe you just wanted to get some practice in! Who am I to say?" his deep sapphire eyes sparkled with mischief. Kel laughed and lowered her practice sword, walking over to the fence where the man stood.

"Dom! When did you get back?" She asked, reaching out to pull the taller man into a rough embrace, ignoring the flip her stomach made as he grinned down at her.

"We got in late last night. My lord has returned from his honeymoon so we figured we should return to the palace to await new orders." Sargent Domitan of Masbolle was a member of The Own, which was led by Lord Raoul. Kel had spent her four years as a squire fighting alongside the members of The Own, becoming friends with many, including Dom, who happened to be Neal's favorite cousin, despite the fact that he had dubbed Neal with the nickname "Meathead." Kel had nursed a secret crush on the handsome Sargeant since her days with The Own, and unlike her other childhood crushes to her dismay, it never failed to return whenever she saw Dom again. "Everyone else has gone into town but I was thinking of going to find Meathead and catch up. I was walking to the infirmary when I heard someone trying to kill a post, so I came over to investigate."

Kel grinned sheepishly, "I was bored. All this sitting around is making me stir-crazy. So I decided to get some practice in before anyone came looking." Dom raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Instead he flourished an animated bow.

"Would the Lady Knight do me the honor of accompanying me to dine?" Kel stifled a laugh and maintained a serious face, the corners of her mouth fighting a smile, curtsying in return.

"I would be delighted to Sargent," Dom turned his head up towards Kel, his brilliant blue eyes peeking out from beneath his dark fringe. "However, I require a trip to my rooms for a bath, I've been our here since mid- morning." Dom straightened and held his arm out for Kel to take.

"I shall escort the lady to her rooms, and then we shall dine!" A snort of laugher escaped Kel's serious demeanor causing her to quickly slap a hand over her mouth, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Ignoring Kel's mortified look, Dom laughed and flung his arm around her still slightly damp shoulders, walking at a leisurely pace towards her rooms.

"So, is fame everything it's cracked up to be?" he inquired.

Kel made a face, "Oh it's just wonderful. All of the parties and balls which I am required to attend are just what I imagined doing when I got my shield." Dom chuckled at her response.

"You sound just like my lord." He mused as Kel let out a frustrated sigh.

"I could be at New Hope doing something! Making a difference! But instead the king demands I stay here so he can show me off to every noble and magistrate who attends these insufferable balls!"

"Don't worry Kel. The king knows what he'd doing. He'll let you return to your command soon."

Kel kept her face Yamani blank but inside her stomach churned with fear and anger. _It's not fair!_ She wanted to cry out. _I've done my duty! I saved them! These are my people! Why now must I abandon them?_ But she held her tongue. She would not speak ill of the king, not even to one of her closest friends. They slowed to a halt, finally reaching the door to her chambers. Dom turned her around to face him and gave her a swift hug. After she pulled away, she smiled at him gratefully. Dom always knew what to do and say to make her feel better.

"Now! Do not dawdle Lady Knight! I pine your immediate return so that we might enjoy a hearty meal together that I might get but a few lowly minutes in the company of someone as ravishing as yourself!" Dom flashed her a wicked smile as she deftly closed the door in his face.

As the door shut softly in his face, Domitan of Masbolle kept his eyes on Keladry on Mindeland, her soft hazel eyes, framed with thick dreamers lashes were enough to make any man weak in the knees, not that Kel knew this of course. She was blissfully unaware of the effect she had on many of the men in her life. His playful friendly flirting had always been just that, friendly. It was not until he had seen Kel slumped against the wall, covered in blood at the battle of Hamrkeng after the defeat of Blayce and his body guard and kidnapper Stenmun that he had realized that perhaps the Lady Knight was more than just a friend to him. His heart he was sure, had nearly stopped seeing her like that, unsure if she was alive or had been claimed by the Black Gods, Dom had rushed to her side. _No, no, no. Don't be dead Kel, oh Gods, please don't be dead._ Dropping to his knees, he tried to remove her armor and chainmail as swiftly as he could. He held his ear to her chest and held his breath, waiting, listening. Then he had heard it. The painfully slow and soft _lub-dub_ of her heartbeat. He wiped away the tears he had not realized had leaked from his eyes and the knot that had been in his stomach unclenched. He had gently lifted Kel up and walked as quickly as he could carrying her in his arms, to Neal, who had looked both relieved and horrified at the sight of his best friend. Kel's injuries had required so much of Neal's healing magic that he himself had fallen into unconsciousness as soon as it was done.

Dom rested his head on the door of her room, lost in memory- in the nightmare.

He had stayed up to watch over them as they both slept that night. He remembered awaking to find Neal staring at him. He held Kel's, his arms folded on her bed, his head resting on them like a pillow. Neal had said nothing as Dom quickly extracted his hand from Kel's and sat up. But his eyes glinted mischievously and tauntingly as he grinned and lifted his eyebrows in an unspoken question. True to his nature, Dom had stuck his tongue out at Neal and muttered _Meathead_ under his breath as he turned away, not dignifying Neal's look with an answer, a slight blush creeping up the back of his neck just barely visible as he strode from the room.

Dom was brought back from his memories by the feeling of falling. Kel, who had finished washing and changing, had opened the door to her chambers, unaware that Dom was leaning on the other side.  
Kel rushed to catch her falling comrade but managed to get herself dragged down as Dom hit the ground, with herself landing on top of him. At first they were both frozen in shock at the close proximity they now shared. Their eyes bored into one another, unable to look away. It was only subtle clearing of a throat that brought them back to reality. There was a frantic rush to get up, Kel quickly hauling herself from off of Dom, and Dom quickly composing himself before flashing Kel a playful smirk.

"If you wanted to invite me into your chambers Lady Knight, all you had to do was ask." Kel narrowed her eyes, but before she could retort, there was another subtle clearing of a throat. Kel and Dom both turned to face Neal, his eyebrows so far up his forehead they threatened to disappear into his hairline.

"Kel, I was going to ask you if you knew where Dom was so he could join us in the mess hall, but it seems that you have already found him." A sly smile flashed across Neal's face but was quickly replaced with a scowl at Kel's rebuttal.

"If you don't lower your eyebrows Meathead, they'll get stuck up there." She seethed, only her flashing eyes giving away her Yamani calm face. Dom let out a chuckle and moved to leave the room, standing at the door holding a sweeping arm out.

"Ladies first! Sorry Kel, that means Sir Meathead here." Neal shot him a scowl before dramatically striding from the room. Kel laughed and smiled gratefully at Dom before running to catch up with Neal.

"Meathead, that unimaginative, and lack wit nickname! Why must you wound me so! Where is your loyalty? Where are the bonds of friendship? Have you no respect for authority? Have you no decency? Meathead! As if I was some churlish Neanderthal brute who does not deserve to be spoken to for lack on intelligence! How dare you!" Kel and Dom both rolled their eyes, already well versed with the dramatic monologues that Neal tended to give. Kel reached up and smacked him soundly on the shoulder before he could continue.

"Where were you all day? I wanted someone to spar with!"

Neal grimaced. "I was hiding from you for that exact reason" he drawled. "I got whacked by sticks enough as a page! I do not wish to repeat those activities in my spare time now as a knight!" Kel shook her head and began whistling quietly, occasionally being joined with the melodic chirps of a sparrow whom she had named Quicksliver, which sat perched on her shoulder. Dom regarded the interaction between the two friends from a few paces back. The friendship was so odd, that it was amazing that it had been maintained for so long. Neal, one who had a knack for the dramatics, and a flowery way with his words, who often lacked the ability to hold his tongue, was the perfect foil to the polite, quiet and loyal Keladry of Mindeland. Having sponsored her in her first year as a page, Neal was very intrigued by the enigma that was Kel. He had often written Dom, sharing stories of Kel's reckless and selfless adventures, her determination to stop bullies, and her impressive combat abilities. Their friendship overtime, had only grown stronger with Neal now being more of an older brother figure than a friend to Kel. They were so different, but balanced each other perfectly. There were often times where Dom had been suspicious that Neal had more on his mind than friendship, but now that was no longer a worry, as he had just recently married the Yamani beauty Yuikmi noh Daiomoru, known to her friends as Yuki. The irony was that it had indeed been Kel who had introduced the two, Kel who had grown up in the Yamani islands as a child had known Yuki for years.

"Do you plan on joining us any day soon Sargent Domitan?" Neal and Kel had stopped and were now turned around waiting for Dom to catch up. He quicken his pace slightly, reaching Kel and Neal before they continued on their way. Whilst walking, Kel's hand accidentally brushed against Dom's. Quickly pulling it away she whispered a quiet apology, to which Dom responded with a quick wink before returning to his conversation with Neal about some bandits Dom and Third Company had happened upon before they returned to the castle.

Kel internally let out a groan of frustration. _What am I going on do? I'm a helpless female whenever he so much as bats an eye in my direction. This is ridiculous. And I would never hear the end of it from Neal!_

She squared her jaw in determination. It was in that moment that Keladry of Mindelan decided to once and for to rid herself on her hopeless crush on Domitan of Masbolle.

 _I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read so far! Please feel free to write me a review on your take or any suggestions you have! You are all lovely

Thank you to MarchesaLace for pointing out that I am indeed spelling Sergeant wrong (for some reason my computer didn't catch that?) AND also for being the first person to review :)

As per usual, I own nothing. 

Much love,  
-Sass3

-

Dom often sought out the solitude and peacefulness of the forest bordering the outskirts of the palace. He was often joined by Jump, Kel's mangy yet adorable mutt and a small flock of sparrows who flitted from tree to tree singing their cheerful songs as he made his way through the dense undergrowth. He loved the forest. It often reminded him of his childhood home of Masbolle, where he had often played, pretending to fight monsters and protecting fair damsels. But now, Dom was not looking to reminisce on old memories. Instead, he was wandering through the forest in hopes of escaping his own thoughts of Kel, and what he thought was an impossible situation. Images flashed in mind- he and Kel dancing at Neal's wedding, her bright hazel eyes, usually so serious and clouded with foreboding thoughts were lit up with laughter and carefree worry, next he and Kel fighting side by side at Haven, the fierceness of the unrelenting strokes she made with her Yamani glaive. It was terrifying but also electrifying seeing her that way. Lastly, the way her eyes had widened in shock as she had fallen on top of Dom yesterday. She had said nothing, only searched his eyes for something. What she had been looking for, Dom was not entirely sure, he had been about to ask when Neal had interrupted them.

 _Not that there was anything to interrupt._ Dom thought to himself. He let out a sigh of frustration and ran his fingers through his slightly matted hair. The small flock of sparrows that had been leading the way now fluttered over and took up perches on his shoulders.

"What do you think? Do I have a chance with her?" He asked the nearest one. Tiny black eyes stared back at him before a resounding _Peep!_ came from its tiny beak.

"Yeah, me neither." The tiny sparrow darted up off his shoulder flew in a swift circle around his head before flying off towards the palace.

 _I don't even know why I'm bothering thinking about this. I mean, it's not like we could be married._ Dom thought ruefully. As a member of The King's Own, he was forbidden to marry. _I could always leave.. No. I've worked too hard. My lord says that he thinks I'll be promoted to Captain soon since Flynn just retired! I can't give that up! I shouldn't give it up!_ The Own had been Dom's entire life since he was 18. Now verging on 30, he was no longer the overeager spry boy who had rushed into the heat of battle. Instead, he kept a calm cool head and thought before he acted. It was this and his exceptional ability at tactics that had him promoted to Sergeant by the time he was only 22. The Own, especially Third Company, were his brothers, his adopted family. After his mother had repeatedly threatened to disown him for bringing shame to the Nobel house of Masbolle, being the only of her 6 sons who had not married yet, Dom had turned to Third Company and Neal for support.

 _Neal. That Meathead._ Yesterday he had gone out of his way to embarrass Dom , dropping endless subtle clues, and even going so far as to ask him if there were any court ladies that had caught his eye while they were eating. Kel had determinedly avoided looking at him as he stumbled through some sort of answer, Neal grinning slyly at him the whole time. _I'm going to challenge him to a joust one of these days. That'll teach him. I'll kill him then pray to the Gods to bring him back to life just so I can kill him again._ Dom ruefully shook his head. _Now who's the one who's being dramatic?_

Lost in his own thoughts, his guard down, Dom as unaware that he was now alone, the sparrows and Jump having left him to wander the forest alone, nor did he notice the old log that was in his path was now rotting away. As he stepped on to the log, still muttering to himself, he was not aware of his situation until it was too late. There was a only a soft _thud_ and a muffled yell of surprise as Dom fell through the rotted tree and fell to the soft forest floor, landing in a mass of mud on the other side. The state of his newly cleaned tunic and breeches was lost on him, however, as he was more focused on the white hot pain that shot up his left leg. His eyes began to be spotted with black dots, having had more serious injuries than this before, Dom knew that his leg was broken and gritted his teeth, fighting to keep the cry of pain that threatened to escape inside. Quickly he took inventory on the rest of his body. Now he realized that his wrist throbbed and his face was bloody, he brushed his hand across his face, wiping the blood away from his eyes, and wincing as his hand passed the splinters that studded his formally smooth cheek.

 _Gods, you've really done it this time, haven't you Masbolle._ Dom lifted his eyes, trying to gather some grasp of where he now was, having paid no attention to his surroundings as he wandered. _Lovely. Broken leg, sprained wrist, and no one has any idea where you are._ Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out, Dom slowly hauled himself up into a standing position, balancing on only one leg, he tried to hop back in the direction he had come. He was not one bit surprised as he lost his balance and fell to the forest floor once more, landing on his broken leg. _Oh good._ He thought to himself as he slipped from consciousness, the pain overcoming him.

-

The sound of a sparrow urgently chirping in her ear and flying around her head in a flurry distracted Kel from her practice joust with Peachblossom. Removing her helm she held a hand out for the tiny sparrow to land in. The sparrow ignored the newly produced perch and flew in the tight circle.

"Friend?" Kel questioned the bird. The tiny sparrow loudly peeped once in reply and took off in the direction of the forest. Spurring Peachblossom forward she lightly discarded her practice lance and helm on the ground and took off after the frantic bird.

After travelling for what Kel estimated to be about 20 minutes of riding at a fast canter, the mad chirping of the bird came to a stop. Drawing Peachblossom to a halt, Kel watched as the bird flew in a tight circle again before disappearing on the other side of a fallen log. Dismounting swiftly Kel ran over to where the bird had disappeared. It was now anxiously running its beak through the matted, muddy hair of someone. Kel dropped to her knees and rolled the man over being careful not to bump his leg, which was surely broken. Her eyes widening at the sight of the usually handsome face of Dom, now dirty with blood and dried mud.

"Oh Gods, Dom. What did you do?" she murmured, brushing some of the mud off his face. At her touch, Dom awoke, his eyes slightly glazed over, not registering who was in front of him. He blinked a few times and tried to sit up before Kel gently yet firmly placed her hand on his shoulder and held him down.

"Maybe you should wait." She murmured.

"Kel?" He squinted, trying to focus his eyes. "How'd you find me?"

The sparrow who had brought Kel to the fallen soldier fluttered to his chest so that he could be seen. Kel smiled. "Piper brought me. It seems she has taken a liking to you."

Dom laughed softly. "I always knew those birds of yours were brilliant Kel. Excellent taste."

Kel rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. Looking up, she called Peachblossom over. Dom sat up, his head being cleared and eyed the big horse. Peachblossom snorted and flatted his ears.

"Peachblossom behave! Dom is hurt. We have to get him back to the castle so Neal and Duke Baird can take a look at his leg." Peachblossom snorted again and flicked his tail in reply, but unflattened his ears. Kel reached her arm underneath Dom's and slowly helped him into a standing position, and then up on to Peachblossom's back. Kel quickly mounted the horse before he could protest the new load, and spurred him forward at a brisk trot. Dom placed his uninjured arm around her small yet solid waist, ignoring the slight flush he felt across his cheeks, grateful that Kel couldn't see it.

"What in Mirthos name are you doing all the way out here?" she questioned him.

Dom sighed. "I like to come and walk out here sometimes. Clear my head."

Kel nodded, she too understood what it was like to have too much going on in her head. "You're lucky that Piper came and found me. Who knows when anyone would have found you?"

"Lady Knight you wound me! Am I of so little importance that you would not have noticed my absence?"

Kel laughed "Hold on tight. Hopefully we can get there before nightfall." She said as she spurred Peachblossom into a faster gait, smiling slightly at the closeness as she felt Dom's strong arm tighten across her midsection.

 _This is hardly the time to be getting all worked up over the fact that he's holding you._ She scolded herself. _You're supposed to be getting over this, not encouraging him!_

-

Finally reaching the palace stables, Kel quickly dismounted and called for her servant Tobe who spent most of his spare time with the horsemaster and Chief Groomsman Stefan. The lanky boy with the blonde mop of hair came running out of the stables with Jump at his heels.

"Lady! Wha' appened?" he demanded, coming to a standstill at the sight of a bloodied Dom.

"Sergeant Domitan has had an accident. Run quickly and get Sir Neal from the infirmary please Tobe." The young boy took off at a sprint in the direction of the infirmary while Kel turned back towards Peachblossom to help Dom down. He slid down the horse and landed awkwardly on the ground, unable to hold his weight on one leg he began to wobble before Kel ran and flung her arm around his waist, holding him upright.

"What is it with knights and always having to rescue people?" Dom teased, wincing as he tried to move.

"We have to," Kel retorted, still maintaining her grip around his waist. "Someone has to. Our soldiers can hardly look after themselves, much less other people."

Dom laughed. "I'm already wounded Lady Knight, you don't have to add any more." Kel stuck her tongue out at him as they hobbled in the direction of the infirmary.

They had not walked more than twenty paces when Neal came running across the courtyard with Tobe at his heels.

"Dom you fathead! What have you done to yourself?" Neal cried after grasping the other side of Dom's waist.

"Fathead! Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black, _Sir Meathead!_ " Dom winced as Neal jostled his injured wrist. "Hey! Watch it!"

Kel said nothing, only rolled her eyes as they made their way into the infirmary and gently settled Dom on to one of the beds. Duke Baird bustled in, shooing Tobe, Jump and Piper from the room, he looked Dom over and narrowed his eyes. He looked to Neal who quickly rattled off a short list of various bumps, breaks and sprains that Dom had sustained.

"Right. We'll start on the leg first and then go from there." Kel made a move to leave the room but Duke Baird stopped her. "You can stay if you wish Keladry. I'm sure Dom would find comfort in your presence. This break will not be pleasant to heal. It seems some of the bone has shattered."

Neal grinned and Dom shot him a dirty look while making a rude gesture that he had learned from a man in Third Company. Kel quietly made her way back over to Dom's side and sat down. Dark green magic flowed from both Duke Baird and Neal as they began the healing. A quiet hiss of pain escaped Dom's lips as he gripped the side of the bed, his knuckles turning white. Without thinking, Kel took his hand in her down and met his sapphire blue eyes, now darkened with pain before he once again lost consciousness.

 _Oh Kel. You are in over your head._

Unbeknownst to her, Neal had silently watched the whole encounter out of the corner of his eye. Shaking his head he returned his focus to the healing. _They're impossible. Too blind to see what's right in front of them._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far! Your comments have been helpful and encouraging. Being a first time writer, having someone critique my writing is both terrifying but also very enlightening, so please continue to comment as much as you please, I love it.

I apologize for taking so long to update and that this chapter is shorter than the others, my life is pretty hectic at the moment and writers block is no joke. All the frustrations. Bah.

Also, I noticed in the last Chapter that I had used both he/she him/her for Piper. Piper is in fact female. Just thought I would clear that up.

Thanks for reading & Enjoy :)  
-Sass

Dom opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Not sure where he was or what had woken him. He took in his surroundings, the past day's events coming back to him immediately once he realized where he was. He gently moved his left leg, it felt stiff and there was a dark purple bruise still on it, but he could still move it nonetheless. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He knew he would have use of his leg again once his uncle and Neal had seen to it, but there has been a small worry in the back of his mind that maybe it had been worse than they thought.

There was a soft twittering that came from beside his ear as he moved. He turned and came face to face with two small black eyes. He smiled slowly, "Piper." He said softly. The small bird twittered again and hopped on to his shoulder, gently preening his hair with her beak. More alert as sleep started to leave him, Dom became aware of muffled voices coming from outside his room. It sounded as if there were a great deal more people than were normally permitted into the infirmary. _Neal must be having a fit_. He thought to himself. He strained to listen and could make out the sounds of people talking over each other, sounding less than pleased, and another, higher voice, softer and more calm than the rest silencing them with only a few words. There was a shuffling of feet, followed by a quiet knock at his door. A face peeked inside and saw that he was awake. Kel smiled and turned behind her.

"He's awake."

There was a sudden bustling as people poured into Dom's room. All of Third Company, Lord Raoul, and Kel, followed by Neal, a scowl on his face.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that." Kel and Dom shot each other surprised glances at having said the same thing, than smiled. Neal's scowl creased even further, and the deep rumbling laughs of Third Company echoed throughout the room.

"Too caught up day dreaming to look where you're going Sergeant?" Wolset asked, grinning. There were a few scattered laughs around the room.

"Thinking about how I can get you fired, actually." Dom shot back.

Raoul clapped a firm hand on Dom's shoulder. "We'll have you up and running in no time Dom! Then it's Captain for you!" At these words the men all cheered. There was no on in The Own who felt that Dom was not deserving of the promotion. Many in Third Company had actually lobbied Lord Raoul and encouraged the promotion without Dom even knowing. None of them would ever admit to it, but they were all fiercely protective of one another. Lord Raoul, had not needed much convincing, however, Dom had been at the top of his list when Flynn retired. They were big shoes to fill and everyone but Dom thought he could do it.

Dom, was never quick to assume that he would be the one who would get the promotion. There were men in The Own who were older, and far more experienced than himself. He could not believe that Lord Raoul would pass them up just because he had gained the favor of a few men in his company.

"Sir- I," but Raoul cut him off.

"Dom, you've earned this position more than once over, and you seem to be the only one in this damn company who thinks you don't deserve it! I will have no refusals and no trying change my mind!" Raoul's tone was stern but his face held a smile.

A slow smile crept across Dom's face. "Thank you, sir."

The room exploded with the sounds of cheering, everyone pushing to try and congratulate Dom first. It did not last long however. At the sudden outburst of so many men, Duke Baird had strode into the room and let out a short but piercing whistle and silence fell almost immediately.

"Will those of you who do not require my services kindly and quickly please leave this facility."

Hasty farewells were thrown over their shoulders as the men of Third Company and Lord Raoul swiftly left the room. Dom chuckled and looked over at Duke Baird who had watched the men leave with his eyebrows raised.

"Uncle, you must teach me how to do that!"

Duke Baird laughed. "Dom, I'm afraid that if you tried that on them you would end up with your bed tied to the end of Kel's brute of a horse." Third Company was famous for the tricks that they were forever pulling on everyone in The Own, especially on Lord Raoul and Dom. The only exception to this had been when Kel had been Lord Raoul's squire. She had never been at the mercy of Third Company, nor did she ever join in on the jokes. She had, however, often just stood off to the side, watching as the men had wreaked havoc, an amused expression on her face.

Dom winced at the thought, and Kel laughed softly. "Perhaps your right."

Duke Baird smiled and walked over to examine Dom's leg. Dark green magic flowed out of his hands and over the bruise, fading it slightly.

"There is not much I can do for this bruise anymore. It was much worse an hour ago. It should fade shortly, you just need to give the magic time to work." Dom nodded at this.  
"You must keep off your leg for three days, and then from then it's only light exercise for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks! But-" Dom was silenced with a piercing glare. "Yes Uncle."

Duke Baird nodded shortly and looked over to where Kel and Neal had been watching. "Make sure he stays off his leg. It'll never heal properly otherwise." Neal looked delighted at the thought of bossing Dom around and was soundly smacked by Kel before he could even open his mouth. Turning back to Dom, Duke Baird continued, "Neal did most of your healing. He did an excellent job if I do say so myself. If you have any problems don't hesitate to come and see me." Dom nodded and both he and Neal exited the room. Kel quietly made her way over to where Dom was laying and sat down once again in the chair by his side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes searching his face for any signs of pain.

"Better than ever thanks to you, Lady Knight." Kel rolled her eyes. Dom reached forward and grabbed her hand softly. "Really though Kel, you saved my butt out there. I owe you one."

Kel smiled. "There's nothing to owe, Dom. You would have done the same for me, no questions asked. I'm just glad you're okay." She reached out without thinking, she removed her hand from his and brushed some of the remaining dirt from his face. When she realized what she had done, her face flushed pink and she quickly pulled her hand away. Dom caught it before she could move it very far and swiftly placed a cheeky kiss on her hands. Kel laughed and gently tugged her hand from his.

"Get some sleep Dom, I'll be back later, okay?" She quickly stood and moved towards the door.

"I shall await your return, my knight in shining armor!" Dom said dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes.

The quiet sound of her laugh echoed throughout her room as she closed the door. Piper flew back to his shoulder and nestled down, keeping her eyes on Dom the whole time.

"Gods. She is something, isn't she?" he murmured to himself.

************************************************************************************

Kel ambled back towards the stables, hoping to go and thank Peachblossom for helping rescue Dom when she was interrupted by Neal. He stood in front of her, arms crossed, looking determined. Kel just stood there staring at him before he finally threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Kel! You're so ridiculous!" Kel raised an eyebrow and him and said nothing. "You're so obviously in love with him! Why don't you just come out and say it!" At this Kel scowled at him and walked around him, not wanting to hear any more of that Neal had to say.

"My love life is none of your business Neal." Neal quickly caught up to her and began to follow her to the stables.

"As your best friend Keladry, I've made it my business. You two are meant to be! You just need to come out and say it!"

Kel slowed and turned to face him. "Neal it wouldn't matter anyways. He's been promoted. He would never leave The Own. Not for me. It's his life, this is what he's been working for."

Neal shook his head. "He would be a fathead not to! He's missing what's staring him right in the face! And he loves you, I know he does."

"Oh really? He's professed his undying love for a _Lady Knight_?"

"What does you being a Lady Knight have to do with anything, I-" Neal stopped mid rant as the reality of her words dawned on him. He swiftly pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Kel. You're a strong, beautiful woman. Gods, any man in all of the realm would be lucky to have you! You know that, don't you?" He pulled away and looked down at her. She quickly turned away from him, trying to wipe the emotions clearly etched across her face before he could see.

"Neal, you don't understand. I know you're all proud of me for getting my shield, but no one wants a knight for a wife. I'm not soft or delicate or proper. I don't know how to cook or dance…" she trailed off, still not willing to meet Neal's eyes. He frowned, but said nothing else. Instead he let Kel pull out of his grasp and continue on her way to the stables.

 _Maybe Yuki can talk some sense into her_. Neal thought to himself, determined now, more than ever to force his best friend and the man who was like his brother to see what everyone else could.  
 _How can she think she isn't beautiful?_ This new realization troubled Neal. Kel was beautiful, and she needed to be shown how desirable she was. _And Dom's just the man to do it._

With that, he turned and strode to his own quarters where is wife was probably now brewing tea, waiting to hear how Dom was doing.

***********************************************************************************

Upon reaching his rooms, Neal was not surprised to find that Yuki was sitting on her pillow silently sipping her tea, waiting for Neal to return. He quickly sat next to her and kissed her soundly, which left him both breathless and elated. Yuki said nothing still, only smiling as she poured him a cup of tea. Gratefully, Neal took and blew on it in order to speed the cooling process. He took a sip, scalded his tongue and placed the cup back on the table, silently scolding himself at his inability to be patient. The corner of Yuki's eyes crinkled in silent laughter at her husband's foolishness.

"So. I have a proposal." Neal said, momentarily forgetting about his tea. Yuki raised her eyebrows at him.

"You've already given me one of those Neal. We're married, I don't need any more." Neal rolled his eyes and ignored his wife.

"We need to figure out how to get Dom and Kel together." He explained.

"I thought that's what you were already trying to do?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I am. But they're both proving more stubborn than I had anticipated." He admitted, sighingin frustration.

Yuki's eyes crinkled in laugher again. "Nealan, do you not know our Kel? Of course she will be stubborn about this. She thinks she is unworthy of a man's affections."

Neal looked up at her words. "She told you?"

Yuki frowned. "No, but I have known Kel since we were children. She has always felt the need to prove herself as an equal, and now that she has, she thinks she will be seen as nothing else." Neal nodded.

"I had no idea." He murmured sadly.

"Oh Neal, it is not your fault. What could you have done? I will try to talk to her, do not worry love."

Neal smiled and kissed his wife once more. "I knew I married you for a reason." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I own nothinggggggg (sadly). All of these characters are Tamora Pierce's. I'm just using them for my own ideas and enjoyment!

Thanks to everyone for support and helpful suggestions! You're helping me learn to be a better writer. If you have any ideas that you might want to contribute or run past me, feel free to PM me, I would love to hear what you have to say. I have already received lots of helpful hints that will take into consideration. I appreciate reviews, although don't feel as though you have to, mostly I just want you to enjoy the story.

I just had an idea rush so I'm a little more pumped about this chapter than I was the last one. Let's hope it goes in the direction I want!

Also, I will be going on vacation next week so there will not be any update to my story for probably the next two weeks.

You're all amazing. Enjoy!  
-Sass

*************************************************************************************

A week had passed since Dom's accident and he was slowly starting to push his abilities without impeding his recovery. So far, however, he had felt unsuccessful. Slowly and stiffly Dom made his way towards the outdoor practice arena, having finally managed to evade and throw Neal of his trail, who had done nothing but follow him around, barking orders about his care. It had at first, only bothered Dom, but now it almost infuriated him. Dom was well aware that Neal was being his usual overzealous self and taking his responsibility of making sure Dom "behaved" way too seriously. Dom still limped slightly and felt the occasional dull twinge of pain up his leg, but he would never improve if he sat around all day. Hence the trip to the practice courts for some basic staff work.

Having been cooped up for the last week, Dom reveled in the sunshine and the feel of the wind across his face. With his mind set on returning to The Own as soon and as fast as possible, Dom slowly began to work his way through his paces, defending himself from an invisible enemy.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Strike. One. Two. Three. Four. Strike._

At first the pace felt awkward and choppy, but soon Dom began to settle into the rhythm that had become second nature to him. He began to speed up his pace, adding more complicated embellishments and intricate patterns. Sweat began flowing in beads down his face, not phasing his concentration.

"Dom, just what do you think you're doing?" The exasperated voice of his recently appointed handler broke his concentration, however, Dom ignored this and completed his pattern before acknowledging Neal who was waiting impatiently at the end of the arena, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Sir Meathead," Dom casually drawled, brushing the sweat from his eyes, slowly ambling to where Neal stood waiting. "How kind of you to grace me with your presence."

"What in Mirthos name do you think you're doing?" Neal all but yelled. "You're supposed to be resting! Not getting in some battle practice!"

Dom raised an eyebrow "If you think that's battle practice Meathead, then you've been spending far too much time in that stuffy infirmary." He wiped off his practice staff before returning it to its stand, feeling better than he had felt in the last week.

Neal rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to get some exercise in, go for a walk! Not to the practice courts you dolt!"

Dom stood in front of Neal, his hands casually in the pocket of his pants. He gave a noncommittal shrug. "I didn't think you would let me. So I decided to be a big boy and think for myself." Neal ignored his words.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the city with me. Yuki and Kel are at some dress store and they wanted me to join them. I thought you might like to come and give me an excuse to leave as soon as possible." He flashed Dom a quick grin and Dom let out a chuckle.

"Poor Meathead, needing to be saved from damsels. Are you sure they made you a proper knight?" Dom gestured in the direction of the palace gates and accompanied Neal to where his wife and friend were waiting.

************************************************************************************

"I don't know why you wanted me to come with you Yuki. Shinko would have been much better at this than I am." Kel said to Yuki, making a face as she held up a bright shiny pink piece of fabric. She and Yuki had gone to visit Lalasa's shop to find a dress. King Jonathan had recently announced that the war against Scanran was officially over and that there was to be a celebration within the month. Yuki had commissioned Lalasa to make them dresses for the occasion (much to Kel's dismay), and had dragged Kel along to the dress fitting.

"Shinko was busy," Yuki replied, her voice slightly muffled as she tried her new dress on from behind a curtain. "Besides, she already had a dress made. You and I had not. It only makes sense for you to come with me, and I doubt Lalasa would let you go to a royal celebration in a tunic and hose."

"It's true my lady. That would not do at all." Lalasa had appeared from behind the curtain where she had been helping Yuki with the dress. She now walked towards Kel, a deep sapphire blue and gold trimmed dress in her arms. Kel eyed the dress doubtfully. She had often worn dresses while she had trained, but they were simple, Brown, red and the occasional yellow. Nothing so startlingly colorful and eye catching as the garment that her old handmaid now held out to her.

"Your turn my lady. Off with those filthy clothes."

Sighing, Kel took the dress and walked over to the other curtain. Quickly stripping her light cotton tunic and hose she struggled to don the gown. She felt cold small hands tugging the gown from behind to help and then quickly doing up the buttons. She turned around and smiled gratefully at Lalasa.

"Well. Let's see how it looks, shall we?" Lalasa held open the curtain and Kel stepped out.

At first when she reached the mirror, Kel stood motionless, both awed and shocked at Lalasa's beautiful creation. Of course it fit perfectly, but Kel had expected no less from her former maid. The fabric was much lighter than Kel had thought it would be, the long dress fitting her snugly around her torso, accentuating her waistline, while simultaneously making her hips look much curvier than they actually were. The neckline was simple and tasteful, but still showing off her soft (yet slightly scarred) skin. The dress fell slightly off of her shoulders, the sleeves reaching her elbows. The back was a corset, the gold of the trim perfectly offsetting the deep sapphire blue of the dress, making gold flecks in Kel's eyes stand out, and complementing the tan she sported from her work outside.

Kel softly ran her fingers along the pleats of her skirt, taking it all in. She turned to Lalasa, a smile on her face and hugged the older girl.

"It's beautiful." She said softly.

"No lady, you're beautiful." Kel smiled gratefully before turning to Yuki who had emerged from behind her curtain, her dress deep purple with longer sleeves and a more plunging neckline, accented with silver trim.

"Well?" She demanded jokingly, spinning around. "Is this acceptable Yuki?"

Yuki clasped her hands together and grinned. "It's perfect!"

Kel stepped away from the mirror and moved to return to the safety of the curtain to change back into her clothes when the cheerful chirping of sparrows and the soft _wuff_ from Jump alerted them to the approaching Neal, with Dom in tow.

The bell at the entrance to Lalasa's shop softly chimed as Neal entered, his eyes quickly searching for his bride among the various ladies present. He smiled and strode forwards having spotted Yuki in her beautiful gown. He planted a swift kiss on her cheek before performing theatrical bow in Lalasa and Kel's direction. Once he straightened he raised his eyebrows at Kel's dress.

Kel frowned slightly. "What?"

Neal shook his head. "Nothing. It's just different from your normal attire, that's all."

Kel nervously patted at the dress, but Yuki shuffled forwards and grabbed her hand. "Stop it Kel, you look beautiful. The nobles won't know what hit them!" She shot Neal a small glare for making Kel feel even more self-conscious. Neal met her gaze, his face the picture of innocence.

"You do look beautiful Kel. I know that's one of your favorite colors." Neal said wickedly, raising his eyebrows once more. 

Now it was Kel who shot Neal the glare before Lalasa promptly guided Neal towards the door and subtly pushed him out, Jump and the sparrows following behind him.

Dom, who had opted to wait outside, still enjoying his returned freedom was greeted by the chirping of sparrows, one landing on his shoulder. He smiled down at the bird and held his hand out, dried cherries in his palm. "Hello Piper." The small bird peeped in reply and hopped down into his hand, taking a cherry. The other two birds who had joined Kel and Yuki also selected cherries from Dom's hand before flying away.

Dom looked up at Neal. "They kicked you out, didn't they?" Neal grinned sheepishly at Dom before turning his attention to the store across the road, whistling he made his way over there. Dom let out a chuckle before leaning back against the wall of Lalasa's shop, petting Jump absentmindedly.

A few minutes later, the shop bell chimed once more, Kel and Yuki emerging, both carrying large packages. Dom hurried over to take the packaged from them, but both Kel and Yuki declined his offer. When Dom raised his eyebrows Yuki just smiled and said "It will be my husband's honor to carry this for me." Kel and Dom both laughed at her words and the group made their way across the road to the store in which Neal had disappeared.

Dom snorted when he realized where Neal had gone. _Of course the bakery._ Neal often found his way into one of the bakeries in Corus, in search of his favorite, blueberry pie. After being grudgingly removed from the bakery by his wife and having the honor of carrying her dress bestowed upon him, Neal walked back towards the palace with his wife, Dom and Kel a few paces ahead of them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that for you?" Dom asked Kel for what seemed like the hundredth time. She shook her head, once again refusing.

"It's fine, really Dom." She said smiling at him. Dom shrugged and started whistling, occasionally joined by the twittering of sparrows.

 _Can't she see that I'm just trying to be a gentleman? That I'm trying to treat her like a lady instead of a companion in arms?_ Dom thought ruefully to himself.

Wanting to make Kel more comfortable, Dom inquired about New Hope, and was soon caught up in an animated discussion about the refugee camp, Merric and its residents.

Unbeknownst to them, Neal and Yuki had been watching Kel and Dom's interactions the whole way back to the palace.

"She's so stubborn!" Neal whispered to his wife, exasperated at his best friend's refusal and Dom's failed attempted to be gentlemanly.

Yuki nodded and hummed slightly in response. "She takes chivalry very seriously our Lady Knight."  
Neal narrowed his eyes slightly, before an idea dawned on him, making him grin wickedly.

"You know what our Lady Knight needs, my lotus blossom?" Yuki rolled her eyes at Neal's flowery (yet endearing) pet name he had given her.

'What does she need Nealan?"

"I do believe our Lady Knight is in need of an escort to the celebration." Yuki's eyes lit up, dancing with mischief at her husband's words. The rest of the way home, they plotted.

*************************************************************************************

After dinner that night Dom was approached by Neal and Yuk, both of them arms crossed, and stern expressions on their faces. Dom held his hands up jokingly and backed away from them.  
"Please, I don't have any money! Have mercy!" Neal rolled his eyes and Yuki uncrossed her arms, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Listen Dom, we've been thinking-" Neal started.

Dom cut him off "That right there was your first mistake. Once and Meathead, always a Meathead." Neal scowled and opened his mouth to retort.

"We were thinking, that you should ask Kel if you could escort her to the celebration this week." Yuki said, before either of them could come up with another cutting joke.

Dom's eyebrows creased into a slight frown. "Me? I don't think that's a good idea..." he trailed off, not really having an actual reason.Yuki now put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"And why shouldn't you?" she all but demanded.

 _Why shouldn't I indeed. Why I shouldn't escort a beautiful lady to the celebration? And why shouldn't it be Kel?_ He asked himself. Dom searched for a reason why he shouldn't ask Kel if he could escort her but came up short. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Neal.

"I guess I have a Lady Knight to find." At his words, Yuki clapped her hands together and Neal gave Dom a big grin, patting his back.

*************************************************************************************

Kel was in her rooms reading a book on the Yamani Islands when there was a knock at her door. She was not entirely surprised when she opened the door to find Dom, as they often visited each other. She was, however, surprised to find him holding a single yellow wildflower. He held it out to her, smiling. Carefully, Kel took the flower and smiled back at Dom.

"Thank you. But what is this for?" She asked, holding her arm out, indicating that he could join her in her chambers.

Dom rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, trying to fight the creeping blush that threatened to expose him and made his way over to her desk chair. Kel sat down across from him on her bed, still carefully holding on to the wildflower.

"It's for you." Dom internally winced at his own words.

"I gathered that, but why?" She teased him.

"I was hoping that you might accompany me to the King's celebration." He asked softly. He looked her in the eyes, watching as the beautiful hazel widened in what he guessed to be was shock. "You can say no," he said backtracking. "I just thought that you don't really enjoy them and neither do I… we could not enjoy it together." She broke her gaze off from his and moved it to the flower.

She smiled and softly fingered each of the petals of the flower for a moment before returning to his gaze.

Inside, he was all but screaming when she broke eye contact. _Oh Gods what did I do? She's going to say no. She's going to laugh and think it's a joke. She's going to say-_

"Yes."

It was Dom's turn to have his eyes widen slightly in shock.

"I would love to not enjoy the evening together with you." Kel said laughing as she now stood up. Dom stood also, but was not fully prepared for the hug that followed. He breathed in her scent, sweat mixed with hay and green tea, feeling more than slightly disappointed as she pulled away, but the look in her eyes more than made up for the disappointment of no longer feeling her closeness. They walked towards the door, Kel quickly hugging him again before quietly closing the door, a soft smile still on her mouth, her eyes still lit up in joy. Dom leaned against the closed door and finally allowed the grin that he had been fighting to spread across his face.

"It's a date." He said softly to himself, before walking on his way, whistling a cheerful tune as he made his way towards Neal and Yuki's rooms to tell them the good news. 


End file.
